Nitro Fighters: 2015
by cjkid123
Summary: When a tournament arises and calls on the worlds greatest warriors and fighters who will answer the call? Watch as your favorite Nicktoon characters of old, current and brand new come together for the ultimate tourney of the century. However one question remains, what is the true purpose behind such an event?
1. Chapter:0 - Intro(In The Beginning)

**Just A Note I wanted to make before anybody starts reading this fan fic so some might call it a warning if you will. But there will be some aspects of this story that as far as certain locations go and time periods that just won't make sense so in short think of this as an alternate universe and as it's own thing. For every series that is involved in this story everything that had happened from cannon material before this stories events will remain unchanged and will appear as if those events had happened recently before the respective series had ended so bare with me. If anything else changes from what I posted here in the future I will let the readers know but for now onto the story . . . . .. . . . . .that I hope if you ignore time inconstancy you will enjoy! I also just wanted to state that I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of the one's that I created, so anyone you don't know or aren't familiar with . . . .chances are I created them. So enjoy anyways, all other characters belong to Nickelodeon. . Well enough talking on to the story!  
**

 **Chapter:0**

1991 - 24 years ago...

* * *

The clouds where nothing but a dark mixture between red and black, the wind howling across the land blowing down anything that stood in it's path . . . .even trees were rooted from where they stood. The air became too hot to breath and all that was raining from the sky besides the occasional lighting shower . . . .was tears from heaven. The citizens of Tokyo were running screaming for there lives as the whole city was totaled and all that was left besides a few corpses of both human and demon origin was a demonic like devilish castle in the center of what once use to be a beautiful city. The very sight of it made you want to shudder away and to keep your eyes shut for ever on design alone but it was what was inside where the conflict on the destruction of this metropolis originated!

Inside there was dark liquid splattered on parts of the floor along with lost limbs to decorate it. Pillars with chained skeletons hung amongst them stood lined up leading towards what would look like a throne room to the average person. Within this throne room we see a woman who looks to be somewhere around her mid twenties being held captive with her wrists shackled towards two pillars with one on each side of her. She was dressed in almost nothing but a over sized white shirt that lead down towards her knee caps, her body looked as if she had been denied any nutriments for quite awhile as she had bags under her eyes and a bit of crustation on the side of her lips and having her hair ruffled didn't help her appearance one bit. This wasn't a good condition for her to been in and the main reason why was because of the fact that she had an over sized belly that stood out quite a bit which if anyone would look could tell that it only meant one thing and that she was pregnant. This women had been held captive for quite sometime but within a few moments the question as to whether she would remain captive or not would finally be answered due to the scene that was playing out before her.

A few feet affront of her where two figures standing face to face eying each other while remaining a few feet apart one another. On one side there was a grown man whom himself looked to be around his late twenties but stood with a muscular build with his arms folded across his chest. He was garbed with what looked to be a single covered desert sand colored karate gi on one side of his arms while the other naked side of his arm sported nothing but a sharp cut muscular look with what looked like a hand made rope glove covering the hand. This man also wore a karate black belt around his waist with light brown Japanese silk pants that were a bit dirty and torn at the bottom, his feet bore nothing and was simply barefooted with perhaps a few details of dirt and ash on his feet possibly due to the grounds he had to walk on to get to the demonic castle through the hellish storm that was brewing outside. Finally his head area feature spiked up hair with two sharp curls frowning over his forehead along with a few strokes of hair hanging over his forehead as well, he sported an all black goatee which also had a pointy mustache but in a downwards fashion on the side of the lips.

Across from him stood what look to be humanoid in design but was not human in nature. The body features of this creatures skin looked similar to that of demonic knight armor with sharp jagged edges at almost every corner of it's body, along with this came sharp talons that looked like actual knives and a tail appendage that stretched out considerably to about 4ft with a sharp blade at the tip making it possibly 5ft in total. The chest area looked particularly terrifying as the regular chest muscle were replace with two red demonic eyes with black silts, it's abdomen area was a mouth itself with razor sharp teeth covering the outside area. Finally it's facial features were that of a metallic double jawed demonic dragon of some sort with all colored red eyes that were bright enough to pierce any beings soul . . . . and as of right now those eyes were being pointed directly at the man across him who stood unfazed by it's threatening features. As the hellacious storm grew outside and the dark red clouds swirled high atop the castle lighting struck furiously at the ground causing explosions on the outside while inside a bright flash of light lid up the interior of the whole throne room showing the shackled women, the warrior and now the all black colored humanoid demon all standing waiting for some form of action to commence.

" You know why I'm here so I'll get straight to the point, You will release my wife this instant or you Kohai will be force too! " Were the words that came from the warriors mouth which in turn cause the shackled lady to act out emotionally.

" NO! KAIZO YOU CAN'T FACE HIM ON YOUR OWN IN YOUR CONDITION, YOU'VE USED UP TO MUCH OF YOUR SEIMEI ENERUGI FIGHTING DEMONS TO GET HERE! " She pleaded as loudly as she could with fear overtaking her inside knowing Kaizo would not comply and because of this she herself started to tear up as one tear dripped slowly down her cheek.

" Save your strength Moriah! I'll get us out of here soon and then we can go back and live a peaceful life, but at this moment you can't risk using all your energy on worrying about me! " Kaizo shouted to her as he then brought his attention back to the demon at hand standing in front of him while Moriah just tilted her head down in defeat with tears dripping from her eyes ont the ground where they would just evaporate into steam.

" . . . dammit . . . " she muttered to herself in defeat that her life partner and husband was going to go through with fighting the fresh powered Kohai even if it meant death for himself, but just then . . .

" Eehhhh!... " Both the attention of Moriah and Kaizo are then turned to the monster it's self as it made a raspy slur sound while clenching it's iron fists causing electric surge of power to emit from it as it finally spoke.

" I must admit Kaizo . . . to say that I'm impressed would not do justice to what you were able to accomplish just getting here, For any human to obtain the skill to slay over 100 warriors of my demonic forces is admirable indeed but . . . then again any human with the "Ten No Ryu" fighting style in their hands it shouldn't come as a surprise "

" Then you must know that even after slaying your army that I still have enough reserves to dispatch you if need be, However I'm willing to come to a compromise . . . allow my wife to be set free and perhaps I'll even consider leaving this place and you unscathed of any lifetime pain "

Lighting struck once again and this time even harder as it stuck the castle's upper towers causing the roof to explode and vanish into nothing but dust and ash, now the trio in the throne room are being brushed by hard winds as they are now beneath the storm themselves.

" HUHAHAHAHA! My Kaizo you are truly promising to be an interesting opponent!, So even if I were to allow your partner freedom you would willingly walk away and turn your back on your own kind and allow me to reek havoc upon your world? " Kohai asked curiously and simply baffled that anyone who would work there way through 100 demons to get to this point now would just simply give up.

" Heh . . . .well let's just say that I'm getting a little to old for this anyway, If indeed it comes down to me and you whatever the aftermath is I done ...The dangers of the Ten No Ryu and the attention it brings has already taken up half my life and I'll be damm if I drag my family along with it . . . once I dispatch of you your demon followers will see that there is no one being capable of truly obtaining Ten No Ryu's power and will not rise every again as long as I'm here . . . I can retire peacefully and finally live a normal life " Moriah was just simply mesmerized by the honesty in Kaizo's words that she couldn't help but drop a few tears even when tears from heaven were already hitting her face due to the storm she was surprised at the revelation that after this fight that he would willingly stop fighting just so that he can spend the rest of his day with her and in peace with there newborn child.

Kohai however did not care nor did he find it touching but more so amusing.

" If I had not prepped my body to fully defeat you and take the power of the "Ten No Ryu" I would laugh at your faulty words, do you truly think that even if I were to fall now that for some reason more of my kind won't come for that power? A fools vision! . . . but luckily for you it will not matter, you won't have to worry because you will be . . . " Then with a burst of speed Kohai vanished and reappeared in front of Kaizo with a lit fist full of dark charged energy.

" DEAD! " Kohai's slammed his fist into Kaizo's gut with the jagged edges from his knuckles digging into his abdomen area causing Kaizo to spit up some blood and also forcing Moriah to wince just on reaction to Kohai's surprise attack, However Kohai wasn't done and seeing as how Kaizo was arched over with one hand clutching his stomach in pain Kohai from above was prepared to double handle fist him into the ground only for Kazio himself to vanish and reappear to Kohai's surprise right behind him clenching his tail.

" rrraaAAHH! " Kaizo shouted exerting his strength to spin and launch Kohai into his own throne seat destroying it along with the wall entering another section of the castle.

Speeding towards the rubble Kaizo is on guard and ready but once he reached the pile of rubble it had exploded from within as a pillar formed of sheer demonic red energy blasted upwards knocking Kazio back off of his feet but he was able to back flip in mid air to catch his balance and land safely on his feet. Eying the red wall of energy that now formed slit eyes to mock him he clenched his fist and thrusted it towards the eyes and a force of invisible energy ripped through the wall but with no Kohai in sight which puzzled him to say the least. Moriah who at this point was still chained in the throne room luckily unharmed by the debris that fell from the exploding ceiling was also tracking the battle and thus searching for where Kohai could be until she saw a tint of red light on the ground glowing in which she then looked up with her eyes wide in surprise at the spectacle that was taking place above her. Soon noticing the red light as well Kaizo looked directly above him to see that it was indeed Kohai that was above him with his tail formed in a drill position and ready to strike but keeping his calm Kaizo did not hesitate.

" DEVIL SIDER! " Kohai's voice echoed as he spun towards the ground at a viscous rate with red demonic energy forming a sharp energy drill at the tip of his tail as well as cocooning himself within the energy and heading towards Kaizo fast. Moriah seeing Kaizo not move just on instinct pleaded to him. . .

" KAIZO GET OUT THE WAY! " But Kaizo stood his ground as if he were concentrating and it was only a few more moments before the drill would reach a point where it would be digging in his face. As soon as the drill was inches away with blurring speed he backed away as the drill made contact with the ground and by the force and power the energy dissipated form Kohai's tail but continued into the castle breaking the foundations beneath it and hurtling into the earth. Kohai then turned and fixed himself to see Kaizo but instead only to see a blue blur of light energy slamming into his teeth abdomen and noticed it was Kaizo himself.

" KORIUGETOKURASSHA! " With amazing speed Kaizo struck Kohai with a gut renching fist to the abdomen, a right elbow to the right eye chest, a shoulder tackle to the shoulder, a palm strike to the chest area and finally a one inch punch to the peck are of Kohai's chest injecting the combined force of those previous attacks into one blast through his index finger and it sends Kohai far across even past Moriah in the throne room and smashing into a wall creating a crater. As Kaizo follows the background behind him explodes with a wall of energy rising from the ground probably due to the explosion of Kohai's Devil Sider finally blowing up within the earth. Now half of the castle as been destroyed. Moriah is now stunned with fear not knowing if she herself will survive the fight between these two powerful beings let alone Kaizo.

As Kaizo walks now towards Kohai the demonic dragon loosens from his crater and falls from the wall onto his feet and standing completely upright and now eying Kaizo as if the attacks from before had no effect, But even if it didn't Kohai's body showed that it did as the teeth in the abdomen as well as the peck are had dents in them and the eye that was struck with the elbow was leaking a bit. Impressed with the display of power, skill and form shown from Kaizo Kohai just chuckled lightly to himself but not without Kaizo noticing.

" What's so funny? Your starting to look like shit . . . and if we continue I promise you this is only the beginning " Kaizo said with a serious glare darting towards Kohai whom had a plastered smile on his face.

"Not bad . . . . . for a human, it is no wonder that you decimated my forces with little trouble, anyone able to inflict any damage on this body must be someone with enough power to break mountains with a single punch, I see you have push the limits of the Ten No Ryu to new heights that have surpass anyone before you, I must say it will be a joy taking that power away from you . . . eeeennnnnggggghhh " Kohai started grunting and to Kaizo's confusion started clenching his fist. After a few seconds the dents popped out and fixed the chest area back into place while the damaged eye blinked once and when the lids opened once again it was no longer damaged.  
Kohai now started to chuckle some more as he stopped grunting and faced the quite surprised Kaizo.

" What's the matter, Shocked Ten No Ryu cub!? hehehahahaha! Trust me it will only get worse indeed as this battle is far from over " Once this was said the two figure vanished with incredible speed as Moriah was stuck by her lonesome in the throne room. After seeing the power that Kohai could summon and even achieve she knew that even with baring a child that she needed to help Kaizo in some shape or form, but first she would need to get out of the chains that she was shackled in.

" I can't just watch . . . . I need . . . "

" You need to rest my dear, Kaizo will take care of it . . . you must come with me! " A voice echo as thunder from outside blasted almost a few feet away from her causing her to scream in a panic as her sight was blinded momentarily, but even with all this she was curious on who that voice belong to as she couldn't quite catch it with the storm and the battle between Kohai & Kaizo taking up most of her hearing.

" Who. . . . . .who are . . . .y-you? " Just then a small figure drops down right in front of her and once again she was frighten by this small all black shadow figure that seemingly dropped from nowhere. As the figure came closer she shrieked low to herself to prepare for the worst only to hear a noticeable voice that she recognized.

" Don't worry child, you'll be safe with me . . .I think on this even Kaizo will agree " As more of the black shadow wore off him coming closer to her view her face of fright turned into one of happiness and comfort in seeing her father in law come to take her away.

" Rushu!, I'm glad to see you . . .listen your son is in neeeeeeehhhhhh! " Suddenly she felt pain and started to winch a bit as she on instinct tried to clutch her stomach but couldn't due to the chains.

" Stay calm Moriah, Let me get these " The small 50 year old man enveloped his hand with a cocoon of energy and diagonally slash the chains off her wrist to which she fell right into Rushu's arms, at this point Rushu now need to gather as much strength as he could to carry both his and her weight seeing how she was in pain and couldn't stop gripping her belly were her baby rested.

Meanwhile back on the fight between Kaizo & Hokai, all that was seen was two speeding energies slapping against each other in many different directions causing sonic booms to spread and break parts of what remained of the demonic castle that belonged to Hokai. Soon after numerous clashes the two fighters landed on the ground across from each other as Kohai continued by making his move first.

" PLEASURE WAVE! " Hokai echoed as he slashed a deadly energy wave on the ground towards Kaizo at amazing speed that Kaizo himself nearly made it out as parts of his gi covered arm ripped open and cloth floated in the air. With no time to regroup Hokai was already upon him as Kaizo looked above him to feel two sharp feet dig into his forearms that he used to block the attack. Hokai continued to press on and on kicking with such sharp force that several amounts of blood was dripping down his elbows, feeling the sting on his forearms Kaizo knew he couldn't just block forever and decided to act.

" What is the matter Kaizo! I'm I simply too much for you already, surely there is more to you with your abilities than this! " Hokai insulted Kaizo while pressing on but failed to notice Kaizo glowing blue all around him and suddenly he started to feel harder . . .. and harder . . . .and harder until finally Hokai with a curious look on his face flipped backwards off of Kaizo to land directly across him to see a definite change about him. Kaizo was glowing as if he had blue aura surrounding him but the most noticeable change was the fact that Kaizo's skin and body were now a shade grayer and finally Kaizo dropped his forearm guard slowly to show the look of a smirk on his face towards Hokai as the dragon knight looked displeased.

" What is this?! " Hokai asked and Kaizo indeed replied happily.

" Allow me to introduce you to my "Tetsu Ryu" . . . . "Iron Dragon Mode" Kaizo introduces him all body armor to Hokai whom looked annoyed but yet not threatened by the skill either.

" Hehehe . . . . interesting Kaizo . . . I see Ten No Ryu has more surprises then I had previously though, very well . . . it would appear I must use my full potential to end this sooner then I though " At this Kaizo smiled again.

" Interesting, I though this was just the warm up! Guess not " Now it was Hokai's turn to snicker at Kaizo's insulting words.

" Hmhmhmhm . . . you are a one of a kind human, Too bad Your Gonna HAVE TO DIE! " Hokai then rushes Kaizo to continue the fight as the storm continues to grow fiercer and fiercer with tears now pounding on the ground from the sky and thunder booming in the skies and lighting firing at the ground blowing up anything that it touches.

Elsewhere outside the castle and currently fleeing away from the battle Rushu carried an in pain Moriah as she was still crying from the indescribable amount of pain she was going through within her stomach and the storm wasn't helping seeing as the amount of tears dropping from the sky was making it hard for Rushu to maneuver towards any shelter he could find that hasn't been destroyed yet by the demons or the storm.

" Geehh . .. . ..hhhheee! " Moriah was grunting harder and harder which didn't help Rushu at all but as problematic as it was making it for him to travel he tried to calm her as best he could.

" Moriah you must try to calm yourself, I cannot move through this storm while cradling your nudging body and maneuvering around this rain of tears at the same time " Rushu pleaded but his plead only lead to her clutching his shoulder very hard causing him to shoot his eyes open and wince at her lightly.

" Women . . . .what are you doing!"

" PUT ME DOWN NOW! IT'S HAPPENING! "

" WHAT!? Are you delusional Moriah in the middle of this storm and on an open battl . .. "

" JUST DO IT DAMM YOU! " It sounded as if she wasn't giving him an option as the more time he took not to put her down the harder she squeezed on his shoulder so he finally gave in to her and placed her on the ground to see what she was in pain about.

" Fine here your on the ground but what in the world could you be screaming about, we don't have time . ." And at that moment when lighting struck close by them it sheded a bright white light over them allowing Rushu to see even clearer through the storm and what he saw left him puzzled and speechless as he couldn't believe what he saw or that it was actually happening now of all times. He saw lines of blood dripping down her legs a bit more and more.

" MAKE TIME, I THINK IT'S COMING HERE . . .NOW! "

Back to the battle Hokai & Kaizo were lock with both there hands gripping each others trying to over power the other individual. Kaizo was still in his Tetsu Ryu form while Hokai had a new red electrical surge around him possible to bring notice that he had powered himself up sometime during the fight. Soon the energy that the two where building up in their struggle against one another create a wind funnel around them. Not noticing or caring the Hokai begins to tighten his grip with Kaizo squinting one eye in reaction to the strength of his demonic opponent.

" You see! even with your fancy Tetsu Ryu mode your nothing compare to a true demon overlord! Face it this fight is over! "

" You would love to hear me say those words but unfortunately for you I have a bad habit of not giving up! "

Soon the two broke apart from each other causing the wind funnel to dissipate as each individual took time to think on the next move.

" Now for my next attack Human! I can see your a bit worn down after that little encounter but now prepare to feel the force of my most devastating attack! "

As Kaizo made sure to ready himself for what ever attack Hokai was going to use by crossing his body with his arms which in turn made Hokai snicker.

" Hehe I see your taking my advice . . . good because now it ends here! " Suddenly the teeth on Hokai's abdomen open up and all that Kaizo could see within this endless void of a mouth were souls of different creatures that weren't exclusive to just human's but other races too. All screaming for help and pleading to get out, stunned by this Kaizo's guard is drop just a bit but enough so that Hokai could take notice and charge up the souls within his stomach and fused them together into a concentrated beam.

" This is my strongest attack human, At full power I could easily destroy a dimension but I will only use half to just strike you down so that I can still harness your Ten No Ryu once your dead afterwords! " At this Kaizo started to think of what he could do over in his head.

(Darnit! I need to think of something or else he will definitely kill me with that beam, Even my Tetsu Ryu won't be able to stand up to a blast of that power and magnitude, There is only one move that may work and I have to make it count)

Soon the abdomen was ready and Hokai waited no longer.

" LEVIATHAN BLAST! " An energy beam made up of negative light shoots forwards at an incredible speed and anything around the beam's surrounding area was vaporized with an instant and was closing in on Kaizo.

Kaizo remained calm and didn't let the pressure of his move not working get to him. As he remained in his defense position he started to quickly gather blue energy around him once again and then when the negative beam almost strikes him Kaizo shoots his eyes open and dashes straight into the beam disappearing immediately amongst entering it. At this Hokai had though that Kaizo had given up and decided to face defeat and at this Hokai found victory.

" HA! THE FOOL HAD FINALLY COME TO HIS SENSES, AND TO THINK I HESITATED . . . WAIT? "

Then to Hokai's surprise he see a dim blue light traveling in the negative beam in reversal towards him! And soon bursting out of it was Kaizo as he launched an amazing combo assault and breaking the negative beam from continuous fire constantly hitting Hokai in all areas, even his eyes and tail were not safe from this 360 degree angle assault, Striking with elbows, closed fists, open palms, roundhouses and even headbutts all around the body knocking Hokai everywhere.

" KAMI ZESSAN SUREIYA! " Kaizo echoed as he ended with a rising knee to the abdomen denting Hokai's teeth and launching him into the air a bit, Kaizo follows up with reappearing high above Hokai in the air and raising his hand in a karate chop motion.

" Final attack! SHI BURO MAISO! " And with that Kaizo sunk down to the earth and plummeted his karate chop on the back of Hokai's back hopping to break his spine as Hokai crashed viciously to the ground creating yet another huge crater.

Kaizo lands down safely as he awaits to see if Hokai survived the onslaught and not to his surprised the image of before repeats itself as a column of energy burst from the rubble and out pops Hokai to land across from Kaizo. Hokai was weakened for the moment but not truly injured however he knew that if this battle continued that soon he would be worn out and destroyed. Neither one moved and for what seemed like the 4th time both stood looking into each others gaze while breathing heavily seeing as how both had put out tremendous energy and were close to running on empty. They both took this time to ponder on there next plan of attack.

" (This human is certainly the opponent that has master the Ten No Ryu to it's fullest limits, If I want to possibly walk away from this with less injuries I best end it now) "

And across from Hokai . . . .

" (Hokai is definitely what I expected but now even more so since he is able to mach Tetsu Ryu blow for blow and it's one of my more stronger techniques, The only way to win now is to use the ultimate technique . . . but if I do . . . . it will use up all of my seimei enerugi . . . and if that happens . . . I'm dead . . . . . .ohh well then so be it) "

Back with Rushu and Moriah it was a surprising shock and in a bad way but it seemed that Moriah was going to have the child of her and Kaizo now as her water had broke and because of her unnurtured state with bad health it seemed that blood had mixed into it. It was already bad that there was a storm brewing from hell amongst this situation but now not only did Moriah worried for Kaizo's well being but now also her babies, She went ballistic when Rushu told her to calm down because she had leaked a bit of blood when leaking out . . . and now she was screaming because not only was her child coming but in this situation Rushu did not know what to do, A master and teacher of the Ten No Ryu he was yes, but a doctor or a child deliverer he wasn't so even though he wanted to panic he needed to remain strong not just for Moriah and there current situation but for Kaizo as well. Moriah was laid gently underneath a pillar rock that was sticking out from the ground which sheltered them from the pouring tears that was coming down but she was screaming in agony for help.

" GUWWAAAAA DO SOMETHING RUSHU! GAHH! " Rushu stunned not knowing exactly what to do so he did what he felt was natural for a doctor to do in this situation.

" Darn . . . . .fine then . . . take deep breaths "

" GET MY BABY OUT! "

" Yelling won't make the process any easier! "

A bit further from the both of them Hokai was think of his next phase of attack until he heard screaming. When his eyes moved to the corner and saw that it was Moriah! She had escaped from her jailed gauntlets but it appeared that she was in a weaken state any way, and along with her was an older looking man even older that Kaizo and from what he saw it . . . . .looked like she was about to give birth!

" (Wait . . . if she gives birth to that child there is no doubt that Kaizo will pass down the Ten No Ryo to his cub, If that happens then the ability to destroy my kind and more will be raised even higher! I can't allow that to happen . . . but in order to stop them I must deal with Kaizo first . . . . .unless . . . .of course!) "

Hokai then snickered starting very low but then soon reached a mid level pitch shortly which caused Kaizo to look a bit nervous, just what was Hokai up to now?

" Well I can't say that this hasn't been fun warrior but it appears that I must attend to another pressing matter that beckons my call, Farewell! "

To Kaizo wide eyed surprise Hokai simply vanished and in his wake he left what appeared to be collected dust from the ground moving in a fast motion which intruiged him. The more Kaizo followed the direction the more he began to worry and for good reason, not only was he down to his last bit of seimei engurgi for one attack but when he finally caught wind of the direction of where the dust motion was going . . . .

" Ohh no . . . . MORIAH! "

Furthur away through Moriah's screams and trying to talk her through the process of giving birth Rushu heard a small voice in the background and when he turned and saw what was coming he became wide eyed.

" What in heavens name! "

" GEEHHAAAAA! " More blood leaked out at any even faster rate and once Moriah popped one eye open to see what was stopping Rushu from helping her with her predicament . . .it scared her to no end. As the dust was trailing towards them Hokai's physical form snap onto display in front of it charging at them.

" I'm terrible sorry but I cannot allow you to proceed with giving birth to another burden to my people " Hokai said with a maddening face as one arm glew Yellow.

" PAIN . . . " After echoing the word as in reaction the other arm glew Red.

" PLEASURE . . . " Once the last word was echoed he raised both arms high to shoulders length ready to unleash his attack to Rushu and Moriah's fears.

" NOW DIE TO MY . . . INDIVISIBLE WAVE! " He swipes both arms towards his chest but not without unleashing the more upgraded PLEASURE WAVE attack on his two victims first and the attack itself did not look anywhere at all friendly. It looked like a Tsunami size wave of negative energy heading towards the two and nothing was going to save them it appeared.

" My god! Moriah if you want close your eyes but most importantly . . . I'm sorry . . .I've failed you and Kaizo . . . prepare your self! " Rushu stated as he stood in front of Moriah with his arms spreaded apart hoping to protect Moriah from the initial grunt of the attack but with an attack so big it wouldn't matter. Moriah was scared and in pain, and sad and alot more . . . but if she was going to die at a time when it was considered amongst many to be the most beautiful time of a women's life which was giving birth . . . well she needed one more person beside her to face death with her family.

"KAIZO!" It seemed like his name could echo forever but surprisingly from almost out of nowhere . . . it was too good to be true but Kaizo was there in front of his father and glowing a bright white and silver with energy balls lifting from the ground floating around him as if he was absorbing energy from the earth itself.

" KAIZO WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU . . . .ahh " Rushu after taking a peak with one eye trying to see through the bright light that Kaizo was emitting was shocked. The stance, the energy, the technique in which he knew his son was about to use, he knew what was about to happen and what the aftermath would be and he didn't know if he would be willing to accept such a fate so soon.

" GET MORIAH OUT OF HERE FATHER, I'LL BUY YOU BOTH SOMETIME WITH THIS ATTACK, IT SHOULD HALT HIM OR POSSIBLY DESTROY HIM SO THAT YOU AND HER CAN GO ON FREE "

" YOU ARE A FOOL KAIZO, YOU HAVE NOT PROPERLY MASTER THAT TECHNIQUE YET AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCE IS EVEN IF YOU HAD, THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY! "

" FATHER!" The Indivisible Wave was approaching closer so he had to make this short which he wish he hadn't just because there was so much more he wanted to say but knew destiny wouldn't allow it.

" Father I'm thankful for everything you have done for me my whole entire life, Tell Moriah that I love her and always will and that I'm sorry, And as my last request . . . take care of my child . . . and rise it to be better that it's father " Kaizo then gave a warm smile while Rushu reacted strongly but by knowing what was coming he couldn't help but shed a few tears down the sides of his face, unfortunately Moriah couldn't hear a word of it due to the blood coming out of her causing so much pain she was screaming most of the time.

" Kaizo . . . . . " Rushu said softly knowing that this would be the last time he would see his sons face, then from nowhere Kaizo's face then turned to a concentrated one as he used some of his energy to revert it to his back causing a powerful wind sheer powerful enough to launch Moriah and Rushu far out and away from him into the sky. From this point Kaizo looked like the size of an ant about to face a wave from the beach reaching several stories high and full of negative and power full energy. Due to this surprise act from Kaizo Rushu grifed even more because this was not what he wanted to have to see or live through, lighting flashed past both him and Moriah as they looked through Tokyo to see it was a shell of it's former self and was completely empty.

" KAIZO! " Rushu's voice echoed as they were force fled from the scene.

Hokai saw everything but was mainly focusing on Kaizo's glowing form and laughing at it with no fear what so ever, why did he need to . . . from the looks of it he had already won this battle and there couldn't be anything within the Ten No Ryu arsenal that could tackle his Indivisible Wave head on, Kaizo was luck enough to survive an half power Leviathan Blast at that.

" Hahahaha you are a fool Kaizo! You may have saved your family but now you place your self in the place of certain death! Once you are dead I will hunt down you widow and enjoy killing her and your child only after I kill your father first, Then I will finally end the Ten No Ryu line of Martial Arts for good! I flush four souls down one hell hole heheheh "

Kaizo then looks at his father and Moriah as they appear as stars in the sky signaling that they are far enough but now he was about to be consumed by the Indivisible Wave so he turned and acted quickly.

" DORAGON . . . " He echoed as he placed right hand over his left shoulder above his head and his left hand down towards the right side of his waist side with only his two index fingers sticking out and started to glow brighter and his eyes turned completely white. This then took Hokai by surprised so much that he had stop laughing to look and ridicule it.

" What is this another attempt, Ha just try it! "

" GYAKUSATSU . . . " He then took both arms and then made a circular motion using both his index fingers and his energy to out line a circle as big as his whole body and after words he closed his chest up with his arms and opened his eyes which where now dragon slit black eyes instead of human ones.

" Heh . . . . die cub " Hokai said quietly to himself as he watched as the Indivisible Wave washed over him and took Kaizo's body whole which cause a great deal of laughter to emerge from Hokai as a signal for his victory cry.

" HAHAHAHA THE FOOL HAHAHAHA! HE WAS PATHETIC TO THINK HE COULD SURVIVE ONE OF MANY OF MY STRONGEST ATTACKS . . . . . wait . . . . .WHAT! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! "

Hokai then saw a white glow within the Indivisible Wave's core, it couldn't have been . .. .

" No! THAT ATTACK SHOULD HAVE VAPORIZED EVERYTHING UPON CONTACT! " Hokai said with a combination of anger and worry in his voice because he knew very well what was in the middle of the wave that was glowing white. With nothing else stopping Kaizo he then unleashed his attack.

" BIMU! " With that said he launched both of his arms out forward with both palms open wide as a humongous massive cannon of pure white energy that blasted a whole through the heart of the Indivisible Wave and right towards Hokai!

" no . . ." Hokai pleaded as Kaizo's skin was depleting of color as if losing life.

" No! . . . " It was only a matter of time before the beam struck Hokai right where he stood as Kaizo then sheded one last final tear before closing his eyes.

" NOOOO! " The beam had struck Hokai and upon contact erupted and started to spread like a nuclear bomb had went off and where ever it touched was turned to dust and it only got bigger. With it spreading it towards Kaizo it was ironic to him that even though on this day he was suppose to see his wife give brith to something he help created which would in time would be the future of Ten No Ryu to protect the world he instead saw himself give birth to one of the most mightiest and devastating attacks in history that in the end represented the future . . . of humanities survival and ended Hokai, not to mention that his "world" was going to end from it as well as the explosion was almost towards. With his eyes closed he took this time to say one last word.

" goko . . . . " Then the explosion washed over him first ripping his skin, then his meat and flesh, and finally his bones where washed into dust as everything was all white and nothing was seen anymore.

* * *

2015 - Present Day . . .

" GAAAAAAA! " A young man rose from his laid out floor bed in nothing but sweat and fear as he started to breath heavily and clutched his forehead covering one eye with his palm watching the sweat drip onto his white sheets . . . . .white . . . .it was the only thing he could remember last seeing . . . . was an all white explosion. Soon a wooden door slid open and when it did it showed a short figure covered in all black while in the back ground it was pounding with hard rain and lighting struck around the clouds as well. The young man looked towards the door and saw the short figure slide the door close and walk towards the small table that was placed in the corner of the room and with his two finger tips touched the string on top of a candle and gently emitted energy to light the candle on fire.

Once the light was on the short figures features were shown. It was an very much old man somewhere in his 70 with glasses as well as slick back old white/gray hair that started from the mid point of his head on down. He wore a sleeveless lumber jack jacket with the Japanese kanji of "Dragon" written in gold on the back of it. He also sported cargo shorts and wooden sandles too boot.

" I see that the nightmares have not stopped, I knew that this night would be no different that is why I decided to bring you a cup of Teanin Ryokucha or as they say in English L-theanine green tea " He said as he sat down next to the young man and pulled out a cup and a water sack that he had carried with him under the lumber jack jacket and poured some in the cup for him.

The young man himself looked well built and was cut with muscle on all parts of his upper body, his face was fair but his hair was what people might look at as the most stand out feature since it had featured spiked up hair with two sharp curls frowning over his forehead along with a few strokes of hair hanging over his forehead. The young man the reached for the cup and took a big hot gulp down to help cure his nervousness faster.

" Careful Goko it is freshly made so it is very hot! " The old man warned him but it had no effect on Goko at all. Goko in return looked towards the old man with a question of his own.

" Grandfather . . " At this the old man glared at Goko in which Goko had a surprised look on his face as if he made a big mistake.

" Sorry, sorry I meant . . . Sifu " At this the old man's face returned back to normal with a small smile at the corner side of his lips.

" Sifu ... why do I keep having these dreams? What does it all mean . . . is that me in the future firing the ultimate technique? " Goko desperately was hoping that his grandfather or . . . master would give him a clear answer but as usual it was always something dismissive or vague.

" I'm sorry Goko but as I have told you ten times before even I don't know what the cause of that is, you dreaming of a battle that was before your time may be a blessing in disguise for all we know, the only thing to do is to let destiny play itself out and hope that more answers may come naturally, It will be for the better that way " The old man smiled which really didn't do anything for Goko but make him a bit annoyed.

" *sigh* fine I guess "

" Don't be like that, Now come on after you've finished your tea go back to sleep for in the morning your training in the Ten No Ryu will commence " As the final words where said Goko obliged and as the storm went on outside who knew what the future held for Ten No Ryu!


	2. Chapter:1 - The Planning Stages

**Sorry I took so long but thinking of what characters should say and how to further a plot + writer's block + life can cause me to be late with these thing but here is 2nd chapter, No Nicktoon characters appear yet but they are mentioned so bet your bottom dollar that the next chapter they will appear but until then enjoy this little "Set Up" Chapter here! enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter:1  
**

 **2015 - Current Day**

* * *

It was a hot sunny day today in with clouds covering the sky a few but not alot, somewhere around 69% degrees in Naitoro, Japan which was located more towards the south side of the country very much close by to Osaka. The city was built a few years ago when American business typhoon Nitro Bags purchased a part of the beach land and decided to built his own little getaway city to come too whenever he didn't want to be bothered. It was consider his alone time basically when he wanted to leave from the world and didn't want to be found, speaking of which a long black limo was cruising the downtown area moving through the streets going towards it's destination . . . where ever that may be. Inside the limo driving the vehicle was a male limo driver wearing the proper attire with an all black suit and a limo cap and sporting white glove and dark black shades. While driving an unknown passenger as of yet the driver was going through a rough part of the city and this was made evident with the gambling going on around the corners as well as a few hookers trying to conduct business with the downtown alley ways. The driver had just hoped that today no one would interrupt his trip to his boss, building Dynamite Tower since even though this was his city it didn't mean it's inhabitants were all to pleased on the living conditions. Unfortunately for the driver while at a red light one bum looking made a move and decided to stroll over to the car and tap on the driver's window.

(TAP) (TAP) (TAP) " Hey mister care to spare some change will ya, you know it's not easy out here and it's not like I don't know who your driving in there either"

The limo driver just simple looked forward in the car while still a red light responding with an expressionless face . . .

" No, good day " The light however was still on red and this meant a bit more trouble for the driver as the bum now a bit upset decided to let his frustrations out on the driver's window.

" What! Come on you can't spare a few bucks! It's bad enough we got some hot shot around here acting like he's god or something but now you can't spare one cent huh! " (TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP,TAP) The bum started hitting the window rapidly hard while waving an empty soup can in the driver's front wind shield which caused the already restrain driver to start sweating of anger that he was going to indulge in letting this guy off by giving him attention which is what he wanted, The bum however didn't think of the driver's position at all and kept on taping . . . .and the light was still on RED!

" DAMMIT YOU GIVE ME ONE CENT OR I STAND RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF THIS FREAKING VEHICLE AND YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE YOU GOT THAT HOT SHOT! " Finally however the light turned green and the limo driver furiously slammed on the gas with the bum scattering to side in surprise while the limo proceeded to speed off. The bum was unsuccessful but wasn't gonna let that driver get away without getting his point across somehow. Left in the dust that the limo kicked behind it the bum was furious.

" That's right you better buzz of you damm money hungry thief's! " At this the bum tossed the soup can and chucked it into the limo's direction that with enough force even if it took a few seconds it manage to slam against the front wind shield of the car startling the driver.

" SHIT! " The driver cursed and loss control of the limo but after a few second regained control and continued to drive but was not happy about one left over pea sliding down his wind shield along with brandishing a small crack atop the car.

" That damm fool, One day these bums will learn "

" Stop the car . . ." The voice from the back which was all shadowed out had said in a smooth bravado like voice. Not sure if it was such a good idea the driver decided to consult it first.

" Sir are you sure you want to stop, he ma . . "

" I just gave you an order now do it or else . . . " The voice from behind with a smooth low town but yet projection so much authority that the limo driver stopped instantly.

Back a few blocks behind the bum was dancing in the street in victory that he scared away one of the big guns from the city . . . or at least he though.

" YEAH! THAT OUGHTA SHOW EM YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU A THING OR TWO TOO . . . . .huh? " He stops dancing only to look in confusion as the limo a little ahead of him had stopped for some reason, Next a few men in black tux started to emerge from everywhere, alleys, bars, gambling cyphers, windows from buildings you name it.

" Wha . . . .w-w www what's goi -go . . goin on? " The bum now started to shiver in fear as he circled himself in place to see that there were black men and even then a few women all dressed in black business suits all staring at him with them all wearing black shades. Then from out the window of the limo ahead which the bum catches by looking while shivering with fear an arm with a thumbs up sign sticks out the window . . . . now the bum starts to develop bags of tears on his lower eyes literally trembling.

" WAIT . . . . I . . . I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I TAKE IT BACK . . . .YOU CAN GIVE ME THE MONEY WHEN YOU WANT . . . .OR DON'T GIVE IT AT ALL I MEAN WHO NEEDS MONEY IN THE WORLD NOWADAYS EH HEHEHEH? " How ever it didn't seem to work as the arm started to turn slowly and it reached mid point to which every man and woman now had machine guns loaded and ready.'

" PLEASE NOOOOOO!" The next thing the bum knew the thumb was turn fully down as it became an instant day time light shown as hundreds upon hundreds of shot rang out throughout the block and the bum was spinning viciously as nothing but blood bursted from his body as he was filled with hot unrelenting lead in every part off his body. Once the firing ceased the figure of the bum dropped and boy did it look unrecognizable . . . . charcoal black with smoking holes coming from everywhere and blood splatter all over the street with chunks of flesh, meant and organs spread out. The bum looked like a red worn out match stick and once the deed was done the arm slid back into the limo as it drove on and the men and women dressed in suits went back to where ever they came from to watching over the other inhabitants to make sure their actions just now as served an example of disobedience if ever crossed or to conduct their own business.

" Yes . . . . . . . .nothing but another example is all . . . . . I'm also surprised she did not show up with her supposed super hearing . . . . . indeed, make sure to clean up Boom Avenue before any more visitors come to enjoy the town, That will be all " After words a click was heard in the back of the limo were it was all shadow and where no one could see.

" Sir, we are almost approaching the building . . . do you want me to make any stops before I make the last turn down the long entrance highway? " The driver asks while looking in the rear view mirror at an all black shade covered background.

" No thank you, the ride back to the building will be just fine, besides I need to get this event up and running by the end of the week " Was all that was heard from the black back of the limo however catching his own curiosity the limo driver insisted on asking.

" Uhh, sir if I may of course be so bold as to ask . . . . .what is it that you'll be setting up? " And at this the unsealable man made a smirking sound and simply replied.

" You'll see soon enough, for now keep your foot on the gas and your mind on the heading of this high way to my building . . . I would like to get this done as quick as I can "

As they drove around and on the highway that lead too the building after only a few minutes they had finally Tower the building itself was massive in height with up to 100 floors and every section of it had it's own purposes and themes. As so the limo driver got out first and went around the car to open the back door which showed it had no light inside the limo. Backing off and standing up straight as to salute the man who would come out he then straights up even more when a shined all black shoe emerges and takes a step on the ground. Next the whole body steps out and we are greeted to a man who looks to be around 40 years old with white skin and blond orange/gray hair and is sporting an red and yellow bandana around his head while the rest of his body was dipped in professional business attire wearing an all black suit with a white button up underneath and a blue tie around his neck. This was none other than Nitro Bags.

As he entered the building the limo driver behind him went to close his door and drive the limo down into his garage were he might have many more at bay. Once he entered the building the front desk secretary looked up to greet her boss with glee on her face.

" And how are we today " Tanya asked with the most sincere smile she could put on for her boss to which Nitro took a liking too.

" About to be better Tanya, soon . . . very soon " He says with a sinister smiley face plastered on him as two men armed with guns come from the main entrance lobby to escort him up stairs to his office. As they enter the main elevator with one last glance towards her Nitro decided to leave her with one last though all day.

" Good day to you Tanya, However don't work too hard because today I feel like excreting my excitement upon someone later and you I have chosen to be my partner in this matter . . . heh . . . it should be fun, Good Day " The doors to the elevator door close as Tanya awards herself a kinky smile in hearing that the boss out of all the woman in town he had chosen her this night to be his partner for his . . . night activities.

As the elevator went upwards to the top of the building the many floors it passed on by were intriguing to say the least. Being able to see each floor through the plastic bullet proof doors that held the elevator shut was something else but also to show Bags himself the things he had accomplished along the way and in a short amount of time.

As he went up to the top floor he first passed through the first set of floors which contained casino's that had gambling tables, Pachinko and Slot Machines, Craps, Roulette, Baccarat, Blackjack and Video Poker. Only the highest of class people that lived in Naitoro(Which was a small few) or out of town tourist were found here. One of the first things Nitro invested in after creating Explosion Industries was the gaming industry specifically casino's seeing as how much people loved to gamble almost everyday in some parts of the world such as both Atlantic City, NJ & Las Vegas, NV of The United States, Macau of China and finally Ba Sing Se of Earth Kingdom as these were the 4 biggest gambling spots on the world that had people from all over reeling in to no end, also not to mention that Nitro himself had placed several casino investments within those cities as well which added on to his net worth.

The next floors would be occupied with Night Clubs and Brothels which in order of going up Dynamite Tower were the clubs first which had different varieties to each one. One called Babalyon played only Reggae music while others such as the All Stars and Bungee Bunny played Hip-Hop or Erotica music, In here were full of Mob bosses and business men who dealt with dirty dealings just to make a quick buck, the highest class of low life scum in simpler terms at least through their actions but to the public like Nitro himself were just normal people who ran a piece of business that landed them in a position of power. As he passed on up by the club floors the men and women at the tables closest to the elevator raised their glasses in toast to him, the biggest boss of them all while Nitro did nothing much but just smiles in return.

After the clubs the Brothels were next with whole floors covered with nothing but strobe lights flickering with some horny high class thugs getting their hands on as many women as they could. One thug was caught water bending champagne onto a woman's crotch area making her laugh and moan in enjoyment and pleasure, others were getting dances while some where getting massaged by older women. One floor however was an exclusive booth floor specifically to having sex with the female staff of not only the Brothels but of other parts of the building as long as a big sum of money was paid up for it, Only a few men could afford these types of pleasures in Nitro's city but this is where he will probably go later on with Tanya to preform those "activities" he spoke of.

The Next few floors almost towards the top was the location of the Naitoro Police department over run and overseen by Nitro himself, There was the main office along with interrogation rooms, holding cells, locker rooms as well as an armory of weapons. In the floors above were training floors were the police force that contained both non benders and element benders would train in order to become the absolute force that all would see to reckon with. At the very moment the the elevator went up Nitro could hear loud smashing against titanium practice dummies for the mostly decorated earth benders of the force to practice with and every singal one of the officers looked promising . . . .too bad that they all worked for an undercover sleez.

The final floors before his main office at the tip of the building contained labs filled with containers of either human or other living animals along with test tubes and large computers and screens to match the discovering vibe that these higher floors had built for themselves. Professors of some of the worlds finest where in these few floors not because they wanted to but because they needed to support their families, especially the ones who lived within Naitoro since the city with the exception of a few places was mostly pour and broken down and only the areas surrounding the Dynamite Tower and the downtown district were accessible but even then to people who contained the money to afford what it had to offer.

Finally the elevator stops at the top of the building located at the tip where once the doors slid open all that was seen was an all black marble made room from the texture of the floors to even the desk . . .. everything. It was a big circular space with just a desk and with windows the size of walls surrounding the whole floor in a 360 degree angle so light from the outside shun all around his office. As he stepped out walking towards his desk he sees 2 people starring outside the windows and possible starring down to the ground over looking Naitoro in all it's glory . . . .or at least a small part that it contained of glory. As the foot steps came close a voice caught the immediate attention of both people.

" Mercedes and Williams, Just the two people I was looking for . . . is there any update on the project at hand? " Nitro asked as both Mercedes, A woman who probably stood at shoulders length to Nitro who had red curled down hair, fair white skin and like most of Nitro's personnel had on a business suit on except for the fact that she had on a skirt on instead of pants and she also wore black shades to conceal her eyes to most people, and beside her was Gerald J. Williams who was a bit taller than Mercedes and stood at about Nitro's height, He was dressed similar to almost every other male that worked for Nitro and basically had on a black business suit with dark black shades, His brown/blonde hair was slicked back with gel holding it down and had an ear piece communicator on his left ear. They paused due to the surprise of Nitro just springing up on them from out of nowhere but soon regained their composure not wanting to angry Nitro by keeping him waiting on an answer.

" So far everything is going according to plan, With an event this big your sure to attract some of the strongest fighters in the world " Mercedes said and at this Nitro was pleased to hear, already he could feel the excitement flowing through his veins as he relished the though of seeing the top fighters in the world all in one arena . . . his arena!

" Not only that be we also found seven strong candidates that have the strength or ability to produce great power during combat or in a time of crisis, If you would like we can show you them? " Williams asked and to Nitro he though . . . .why not? it wouldn't hurt to see who would be future possible entries to his tourney for a battle of the strongest.

" Do it " Nitro then turned his attention back to the two armed men who accompanied him on the way up.

" You two back to your posts, If I need you I will send for you now go! " Nitro demanded as the armed men did nothing but bowed and " Yes Sir " him as the punch the elevator to go all the way back down to the first floor lobby. Now with them out of the way Nitro could finally indulge on his project and seeing his soon competitors.

" All right then, I have a business to run so get to it " Nitro demanded in which both Mercedes and Williams wasted no time and with that Mercedes pulls out a controller from her front pocket of her suit and presses a gray button on it which then causes black fold lids to slide down all the windows in the room soon covering the whole floor in eternal darkness. Suddenly all the black fold lids spark to life with images as they were screens the whole time.

The screens then lid up with seven different images that displayed each individual they had sought out and thought might be a worthy asset to the upcoming event. Each individual that was shown seemed as if they had their own unique trait to them that made them interesting enough to perk up either interest or showed promise instead. Nitro himself had smirked at the individuals that his two most dependent assistance's had graced him with. Already he knew at least half of the people that he laid eyes on. The one woman that was meditating was definitely recognizable and had already had her in mind for this event as he was impressed by her accomplishments that she was able to attain with her legendary abilities and had proven her worth to the linage that she carries with her until she passes on.

The next person on the screen that was also quite famous in the world of heroics was a young man whom seemed to be in a tussle with another individual whom seemed obsessed with boxes, The young man was quite the news maker once people had found out his true identity but beyond all that Nitro knew with what the young man was seen capable of doing that he will definitely make things interesting for any other contestant whom proves worthy enough to fight him.

Although Nitro looked forward to seeing that boy in the scheme of his event the 3rd individual that caught his eye was of what looked like a flying metal humanoid. The look and design of the human however gave Nitro no doubts already as to who it could be since this person was the only one half the time who was traveling around the globe looking like that, Anxious to see what an actual constructed fighter create for the sole purpose of combat can do in his plains he decided that he would bring the metallic object into play.

Then finally the last person out of the seven that he would recognize was the young genius prodigy of the world whom on certain occasions has solved the problems of the world and defended it quite handily, And yet all this was accomplished by one thing . . . simply the boy's genius. It's what saved the day for him and the rest of the inhabitants around him most of the time and with knowing this Nitro was very anxious to see if he was a prodigy not only is science but in other methods all around or was he simply just a genius in the world of science only.

After taking glances at the four that he did recognized he took in time to figure out the remaining three that was left showing on his screen but for some reason no matter how hard he tried to think about where he could have had seen them before nothing came to mind at all.

" I'm pleased with the first four contestants that you have scoured the world for but unfortunately the last three that you have here are left as a mystery to me, Just exactly why should I allow them to indulge in my event? " Nitro asked truly wishing to know what exactly did these three individuals bring to the table that makes them ranked within the same category as the other four?

For one the first of the three that Nitro saw was what looked like a setting around New York and the person in particular was covered in all black as if swallowed up alive by the shadows themselves as it watched over "Times Square, Manhattan". This individual was rather big in size more so on the width size than anything but yet the arms and legs weren't correctly portioned as the upper body itself so unless this person was carrying a huge bag on it's back . . . this was a mystery as far as it concerned Nitro and he left it at that, Nothing more and nothing less.

The 2nd of the three was absolutely strange but yet intriguing in the eyes of Nitro because the only image that was showing were a few odd shapes, One looked as if it was model after an upside down candy cane and was extremely thin while the other two figures that accompanied it were much bigger in the weight department. One was round and chubby and it was extremely hair as well but if Nitro couldn't tell any better he would swear up and down within his own head that the fat chubby one was holding something in his hands, two balls possibly?, Then finally the last figure within the second picture was rather small, it was definitely smaller than the other two figures that was for sure but it had a wired shape about it, It could easily be mistaken for a rabbit but the head shape as well as the body give those thoughts a rest since this was no bunny as far as Nitro could tell. The smaller one if the three had what Nitro could guess as mini sharp claws as well as feet and wasn't to thin or fat but appropriately good for it's size, Never the less an interesting trio for his event but the question would then be which one out of the three would be the one to choose?, He left a mental note to decided on this later as he studied the 3rd and final image on the screen.

The last image showed that of a young man around his late teens dressed in what the youngsters of today would call "Hip-Hop-esq" clothing gear and was competing in a break dancing competition with a banner hanging in the background that read in bold letters " ROCK STEADY 38TH ANNIVERSARY ". As to why this young man was included in with the other six completely baffled him, he needed fighters not dancers.

" Well are the both of you prepared to explain why these three are lumped in with my other four fighters? " Nitro shooting a promising consequential face at both his assistance if they didn't come up with a good enough reason but lucky for them they had come prepared for not only the three but all eight future competitors in case Nitro himself doubted any one of them.

" Absolutely sir, The one basked in the shadows we believe to be the long rumored ninjas that dwell the slums New York as masked vigilantes taking down local crime in conjunction with tangling with a rival clan only known as . . . " The Foot " if our sources are correct " Williams responds striking a memory within Nitro's brain as he remembers that name specifically, A few years ago near the suburban towns of Naitoro a group of the same name had infiltrated one of his weapons compound in order to claim a few of his weapons that his scientist and weapons specialist had designed, and no they weren't not just lasers or bombs but true weapons filled with both creativity and destruction capable of making anyone with these weapons a very frightening foe to deal with. In recent research he had found out the leader of the clan "Oroku Saki" and had heard whispers about him in a few rural areas in Japan as being one of the most fearsome combatantants to ever grace the martial arts, but yet if this shadowed individual is able to fight close to an equal battle with Oroku's trained army then perhaps there would be something indeed to gain from this person.

" Fine, Next? " Asked Nitro as he now was interested after discovering the promise that the 1st reveal showed him he wanted more and this time it was Mercedes turn to introduce the next contestants.

" The next image you see hear is of a rare and intriguing find . . . Three creatures in which our scientist believe to actually be "Monsters", These creature of course you would hear from the people of today as only legends or myths but recently while in America preforming one of our exchanges for more drugs of a variety of sorts one of our men aboard was heard screaming near the restroom area of the ship " Mercedes explained while Nitro as baffling as the story was already starting to sound tried to go along with being mildly interested just to see what they could possibly come up with, The sound of capturing a monster was laugh hearty enough.

" Exactly, And once other crew members of the ship raced towards the room that had caused the sound shots were reported to had been fired from within the room, once several crew members opened the door they found Hector Sanchez lying their dead with the expression of great fear making up his face and within the room was . . . . something else " As Williams ended his sentence with a cliff hanging tone this had caught the ears of Nitro and he knew there was something more to this than just a simple death accident, someone had caused Hectors death and he wanted to know what.

" Continue " Nitro allowed as Williams dropped one line of sweat down his forehead while Mercedes gripped her hands in a very tight clutch hoping even though true that the explanation for the accident didn't suddenly anger Nitro to the point that they would end up in an accident of their own.

" When they entered the restroom and found Hector dead they also found two other things, . . . creatures if you would " At this Nitro's eyes squinted as if asking the two if they where truly going to go the monster route as an explanation for one of his finest men's death.

" One of the creatures had been shot right between the eyes by what must have been Hectors .44 magnum and if I may say so myself sir it wasn't a pretty sight, even so another was trying to escape within the confines of the toilet of the restroom until two of our men grabbed a hold of it with a moderate struggle . . . " Mercedes was cut off however.

" This is preposterous! Are you two trying to tell me with a truthful face that monsters that come from ship lavoratories where the cause of death to one of our finest men?, An explanation of this magnitude deserves some proof and I had better have seen it from you two no latter than tonight! " Nitro shouted in annoyance as Williams and Mercedes were absolutely astonished and yet terrified at the wrath Nitro's anger can create but none the less they decided to finish their story.

" Yes of course sir you will see proof before the day is over, But as for what had happened next when we captured the creature the first thing we did was bring it to the docking station of the ship to lock it up in a special crate so that we made sure it shouldn't escape during our journey back " Next was Williams to try and calm things down finishing the explanation.

" Once we returned we brought the creature to the laboratory on floor 80 where our scientists had taken blood samples of the creature while sedated under heavy amounts of Hypnotic and confirmed that it was not related to any of the know wild species within the animal kingdom so either they are aliens . . . . or . ."

" Or they are Monsters? Hmmp . . . . I shall see this creature with my own eyes in a few but for now you will explain your reason for the last contestant, The dancer?"

As both Mercedes and Williams could tell just from his speech he was ok that a mystery in the shadows was considered and but then annoyed at the idea of their being monsters but now also dancers to take part. They were going to have to make this explanation worth wild because as far as they could tell Nitro either wasn't interested or wasn't buying into their final picks for his event.

" Right, as you can see this young man may look like an ordinary break dancer or . .. B-Boy as they call it but in fact after some well thorough research we found out that he is actually apart of the "Power Elite Squad" that was formed by the Secret Service, A group of young to middle aged individuals who have been discovered due to them activating powers and abilities they never knew they had before, this usually happens when the individual is under either stress, in a form of life threatening danger or through sheer will power " Mercedes finished.

" When this happens most of the time the individual doesn't know about the powers that they have so when they see it first hand the user usually can't control it, This is where the Secret Service comes into play sir, They then track down the signatures of distraught energy which is where the individual usually is and either calm them down and take them in or take them by excessive force if need be and that is where from what we can guess they start to train these people in using their powers and skills only to put them to use for the government " Williams said finishing his part of the explanation although Nitro didn't seem all that much satisfied.

" You guess? . . . I don't pay the both of you to make guesses, I want FACTS " Nitro already a bit unpleased with his assistance information regarding that it seemed only half answered, and things going uncompleted was one thing he did not stand for especially if it came from his camp.

" Well this is the Secret Service after all so it is only natural that our sources would run into a wall when trying to get as much info as we want " Mercedes tried compensate for she had though was a partial explanation and tried repent this with reason but she knew that either Nitro wasn't going to give a care in the world for it or he would be lenient and like with the monster explanation will accept it for now.

" If it is any consolation sir this young man's overseer is the mysterious agent known as ! " Williams spoke out hoping that at least that would perk his bosses interest. At this Nitro gave pause not saying anything for quite some time until a minute later a small smirk creeped the side of his lips.

" Go on, tell me more about this . . . relationship that this dancer and have " Delighted to know that might be involved made things a bit more interesting for him about the dancer now.

" Well the only thing we can say about him is that he was appointed by the U.S.S.S to take part of the "Power Elite" program and picked two students to be under his tutelage, those two students were the one you see here, "The Dancer" as you call him Nicholas Anderson and another student just a few years younger by the name of Riles Johnson, that's about all we got " At this Nitro was pleased with the answer he got for now due to the display of the smirk from earlier still sitting on his face which calmed both Mercedes and Williams down.

" So in total we now know who the possible seven contestants will be . . . .heheheh, this is glorious! " Nitro spoke with his two fist clenched in mid air expressing his eagerness towards the seven individuals that his assistance had chosen and frankly speaking both Mercedes and Williams were a bit relieved that they were no longer under the pressure of there boss any longer.

" We are astounded to see you come to agree with our choices sir " Mercedes spoke only for Nitro to turn his grin into just a simple smile and to both Mercedes and Williams surprise turned his back towards them, this then brought back the spine shivering concern of both individuals hoping this wasn't just a sick ruse and Nitro was really upset, to be honest you didn't know what to expect from him seeing as he had a history of being so unpredictable in almost everything he did which is what got him his viscous reputation in the economic world . . . . .and the streets.

" Sir is everything . . . . okay?" Williams asked taking one step forward just for caution in case something really was wrong with Nitro and he needed a hand

" Everything is fine . . . . or should I say . . . . I was expecting someone to be amongst those warriors you have chosen, Or should I say not a certain individual but . . . . a certain style of fighting . . . . .*sigh* . . . I suppose the only thing I can do now is wait until that chosen warrior in particular shows themselves which could take years just searching for such an individual" Then it him like a ton of bricks right on his head, the one thing he can do that might just at least help him even if just a bit. With the though already in his head he just smirks at his own genius.

" Or I can instead of having seven fighters, I can add it up to eight . . . . hehehehe, Just terrific! " Mercedes and Williams now looked confused, They were always told from the beginning that he had wanted only seven future competitors, and now from the blue he wants eight? apparently they haven't been told everything.

At this point Nitro turns to face them with a serious look on his face with his eyes darting at both his assistance.

" Mercedes!, Williams!, You and what ever men and woman are available send out the six of those invitations to the chosen competitors, Give me the one for our . . .monster friends as I will meet with this so called captive you have in the lab, Once that is complete you are to report back here . . . is that understood " Nitro says with a serious yet calm tone only getting a tad bit serious to make sure his two assistance know how important this is to him.

" Of course sir, We'll start immediately " Mercedes says while bowing her head as a form of respect towards him.

" Under estimated time we should be done within the week sir, We won't let you down " Williams then says his piece while saluting Nitro instead of bowing.

As Williams & Mercedes are about to head towards the elevator doors within his room they were stopped by his voice.

" One more thing you two . . ." This stops them dead in their tracks and turn to give Nitro there full attention.

" Yes Sir!? " They both say in union awaiting his response.

" No matter what it takes . . . make sure that they accept my invitation, do whatever is necessary " With this said both assistance could swear that he was squinting his eyes show his seriousness pouring out of his face.

" And I mean . . . . ANYTHING! Understood? " Nitro making sure they know the seriousness of the task at hand that has been placed upon them, Both assistance just nod and then finally enter the elevator as Mercedes pushes the button for it to go down and slowly but surely the elevator slides down into the floors below as Nitro was left alone in his office.

Nitro then turns with the seven screens still on showing off the seven individuals as he reaches underneath his desk and opens the door to a mini freezer he had and pulls out a bucket of what looked like a bottle buried underneath ice cubes, places the bucket on his desk while he also scoops up a champagne glass and places it on the desk.

" And so begins the beginning of the end our world as we know it hehehe " Nitro snickers as he opens up the bottle which turned out to be MOET champagne and pours only half way into the champagne glass. Once done he puts the bottle down and scoops up his glass with his hand just to turn around facing the seven screens and raises his glass towards theme.

" A toast! To brave warriors who come to battle in a world of wars, And a toast to soon . .. . Supreme Victory! HAHAHAHAHA! " All that was heard at the tip of Dynamite Tower was the insane cackling laughter of Nitro Bags, laughing at his plain soon to come to fruition.

* * *

 **And thus the end of chapter 2, If these chapters are to long or short please give me feed back on if they should be longer or shorter, thank you all!**


End file.
